


John's Scheme

by annetheseamaiden



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teacher/ Single Parent AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annetheseamaiden/pseuds/annetheseamaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miss Anne Neville, Johnny York's teacher, she catches Johnny going through her purse. She calls her Father, Richard York, and finds out things that she wishes she would have not known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Scheme

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morgan-le-fay](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=morgan-le-fay).



She hated calling her student’s parents, but she just had to. What little John did was wrong. If it was another person, the could have called the school’s principal and John would have gotten a suspension.

 

Anne caught John York going through her purse. She really did not wanted to make a scene. John’s mother had died a few years ago, and she knew that it could have been a cry for attention.

 

“I am sorry for bothering you, Mr. York.” Anne said as Richard signed besides John’s name.

“C’mon Papa!” John said, pulling his Dad away from his teacher “I am sorry Miss Neville, if we don’t go now I will be late for my piano lessons. C’mon Papa!”

“Johnny!” Richard sighed as he pulled his son back.

“Is there something wrong, Miss?”

“There are two things.” Anne smiled, “But I prefer to talk about them in the classroom. I know that you are busy, but it would only take fifteen minutes.”

“Is everything alright?”

“Come, follow me.” Anne said as she opened the door to John’s father.

“Is Johnny still behind on his reading? We are reading every single night before we go to bed. We just finished Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. He read it completely.”

“His reading has improved Mr. York.” Anne said as she pulled a chair to him, “Please, take a seat.”

“There is no need on calling me, Mr. York. Richard would be fine.”

“Richard,” Anne smiled as she took her seat on her desk, “John’s reading has improved a lot, and so does his handwriting. I am actually stealing these minutes from you because of a little incident that happened today.”

“Incident?” Richard asked, first looking at Anne then at John, “Incident?”

“Dad, if we gont go now, I’ll be late for–”

“What happened?” Richard asked, “Did he hit– did you hit a girl?” Richard asked turning to John.

“Mr. York!” Anne said reaching for his hand, “He is not a violent boy.”

“But then what?” Richard asked.

“I am really embarrassed on how to say this, but um–” Anne cleared her throat before taking a deep breath.

“What did he do, Miss Neville?”

“I caught, Johnny going through my purse.”

“What!” Richard exclaimed, “You what?”

“Mr. York, there is no need to yell!”

“You were stealing?” Richard asked.

“Mr. York! Please, there is no reason to–”

“I am sorry, but I cannot believe this– I cannot tolerate this kind of behavior!”

“Sir, you are making a scene. A scene that it is not necessary. If you keep yelling the principal will come. If the principal comes I will have to explain what is happening. In other words, I will have to make a report on John’s actions. That it is exactly what I am trying to avoid.”

“I am sorry, Miss. I do not know– stealing!”

“I was not stealing!” John said in his defense.

“Then what, did your scissors walked all the way to your teacher’s purse?”

“Mr. York!”

“It was not that, Dad!”

“Then what was it?” Richard asked.

John stayed silence.

“You are not going to have internet for a month.”

“But Dad!”

“Nor you will have your video games. Stealing– snooping in your teacher’s purse?”

“I was not stealing!” 

“Then what were you doing, John? How many times have I told you not to touch what it doesn’t belong to you?”

“I was not–”

“I am so sorry, Miss. I really am!” Richard said. His face was the epitome of embarrassment.

“I did it for you!” Johnny yelled.

“For me?” Richard asked, “Miss, we do not have money problems. There–”

“I heard you say that you were lonely!” John yelled, “And then I heard Uncle George saying that Miss Neville was your type. She is pretty, has pretty hair, and she looks like an angel. Just like Uncle George said! You said that she was pretty, and then Uncle George said that maybe if you asked her out you could get your tools oiled and ready for action!” John said, not really understanding what his uncle had said.

Richard closed his eyes in embarrassment. There was no doubt that Anne was charming and attractive. She was cute and kind. She was gentle and friendly. He admitted in his head that Miss Anne was pretty, while at the same time he just wanted to punish John.

“I was looking through her purse for her phone number. I have it here.” John said, “Take. I was going to give it to you so you would be able to ask Miss Neville on a date.”

“Oh wow!” Anne gasped, her face turning red, but with a touch of pity, “You can go now!”

“I am so sorry Miss. I am really embarrassed. I mean, you are beautiful . . . you are kind, but–” Anne could not believe it, while gave Annea face of total embarrassment. “ I’ll go now. We– I am– We are running late. Socc– piano lesson.”

Anne nodded, “Oh please, go!” 

Richard and Johnny walked away. Richard, almost tripping over the desks as he walk because he was still speechless with embarrassment. A little boy trying to get his teacher on a date with his widower father. A little boy unaware of trying to make his father get laid.

“I am sorry!” John said to his Father as they walked through the hall.

“Just give me the paper.”

“Why?”

“Because I may want to tell your teacher that I am sorry for what happened.”

“Yeah right!” Johnny sighed. Richard could not believe his ten year old son’s ingenuity.

“Oh shut up! You are so grounded still! You have no TV, no internet, no friends, no pizza. The only thing you will do is breath, shower, eat, homework and sleep.”

“But I thought you liked her.”

“Even if I did, I have no chance with her now, mister.”

 

  

 


End file.
